Mister Cinderella
by Jomatto
Summary: Sora renounces his name, fortune, and everything to prove that Kairi was wrong about him.
1. Throwing Away All My Shoes

**Throwing Away All My Shoes**

This is not a story about how Cinderella met her Prince.

This is a story of how the Prince got rejected by Cinderella, about how he threw away his kingdom to prove that he was a good man not because he had a kingdom, but that he had a kingdom because he was a good man.

If I were to pinpoint the most painful moment of my life, it was probably when I got rejected.

She was the overachieving student, accepted into one of the greatest schools in the country through academic merit alone. I was the obnoxious undisputed king of the school, son of the Hikari Group, a collection of corporations that practically controlled half the world.

I admit it; I was a jerk, the idiot who flashed his cash to impress everyone. She was different though. She wasn't impressed, she was just annoyed. It was as if my very existence was her bane. She avoided me at all costs.

The first time I saw her, she glared at me. That was when I knew she was special. Her eyes lured me into an abyss, like gazing into the infinite night sky. There was no limit to her ambition, to her passion.

But whenever she looked at me, all she had was pure hatred and utter revulsion.

I was curious. I knew I was playing with fire, but fire was a very pretty thing. It was as they said, curiosity killed the cat, and it ended up killing me.

But I revived as a better man. I cast aside my armor, my thickness, my density, for a chance with her. I was enamored. She was exotic, something beyond my grasp, so I just had to have her.

Despite my best efforts, she threw me under the bus, kicked me off the roof, and pushed me down the stairs every time. I came back wounded, weary, but still willing to take more. I would not stop until I had her heart. With each bruise and scrape I acquired, the more I learned about her.

It was true, we were from different worlds, but surely it could be bridged through effort, patience, and perseverance? I picked up a little empathy, a little perspective, and a little understanding along the way.

Or so I had thought.

"Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" she told me, scorn painfully evident in her tone.

"I told you, I'm different. I'm not like I was before."

She laughed. "So instead of trying to buy me out, you dress down and try to prove that you're like the rest of us? Don't you get it? It doesn't matter how much you change, because in the end, you'll always be the son of the Hikari Group."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means everything. You and I can never be together because I will never, ever, in a million years, accept you. So quit trying. It's not about what you do anymore, it's simply who you are. Do you get it now? It's impossible. So drop the act, go back to enjoying your rich life, and leave me the hell alone."

It was a great moment, her best actually. I've never seen someone so passionate before, even if it was to cut me down with no mercy in front of the whole school. I was completely demolished.

I thought I had changed. I thought I understood the struggle of the poor, of the middle class, of being locked into a fixed income bracket for the rest of your life. I thought I understood the value of hard work, sweat, and persistence. I thought I understood generosity, good character, and sympathy.

But I was wrong.

I guess it was impossible for someone like me to understand. I would only be pretending, acting, and lying if I said I did.

"What if I gave it all up?" I asked her.

She scoffed. "Then it just means you're stupid, which is even worse than being spoiled."

"Will you consider me then?"

"Didn't you hear what I just told you?"

"But you didn't say no."

"No. Happy now? Besides, what's the point in asking? You're not going to give it up anyways."

I was bluffing.

Who gives up their entire fortune just for a girl?

Me apparently.

My bluff ended up being my hand. My ego was far too large to accept that there was a girl in this world who would reject me on the basis of being me. It was impossible to fathom. How could one person be against my entire existence? How could she deny my prospect for change? Just because I was born rich, she would never consider me as anything more than an irritation?

It was unacceptable.

Perhaps it was more out of wounded pride than of a broken heart, but I did the unthinkable:

I gave it all up.

At least I much as I could. I imposed extreme handicaps on myself.

The first thing I did was find a new home. I got an apartment shack that was smaller than my old bathroom. The lights worked when it wanted to and the pipes were leaky. The walls were thin and did nothing to keep the noise and cold out.

I gave myself only enough money to pay for three months worth of rent, the rest I had to scrounge up on my own. I had to figure out a way to pay for food and necessities. I cut myself off from phones and computers since I couldn't afford it anymore.

I dropped out of the academy in order to go to public school.

And to put the final nail in the coffin, I changed my appearance and name.

I was no longer Sora Hikari.

I was now Vanitas Novo.

Maybe I'll be running back to the estate after three months, maybe I'm not really cut out for the life of normalcy, or maybe, just maybe…

Kairi was absolutely wrong about me.


	2. One Shoe at a Time

**One Shoe at a Time**

_When I first laid my eyes on her, I could tell:_

_She wasn't rich._

_First was the hair._

_It was auburn, messy, and done by an amateur hand, self-guided most likely. Stray strands swayed about freely and recklessly, sliding over her shoulders with each step. She only did a cursory combing. There was no effort to smooth out the frizzy edges, and her hair didn't shine like the other girls; it was dull and ragged._

_Next was the uniform._

_It was old, from the previous year, worn like a tattered quilt. The blazer was oversized, swamping her thin shoulders. The collar was loose but the tie was tight. Her skirt was cut modestly, just above the knee, but thin tears were stitched together with off-colored threads._

_Then it was the way she carried herself._

_She didn't hold her head up high. She moved with no grace, with back hunched, and rapid steps, never stopping for a moment. Her legs swung wide in the most uncouth method of walking I had ever witnessed._

_She didn't belong here. She was a lamb among wolves. We would eat her up alive._

_And I would have the first taste._

* * *

I stared at my toothbrush.

I never thought that it would ever come to this, but desperate times demanded desperate action. For the first time in this experiment, I had doubts.

What was I thinking? This was impossible. There was no way I could live the life of a commoner. There were just too many incompatibilities, and chief among them, was this damned toothbrush.

Never in my life had I used the same toothbrush in two consecutive days. I always used a different one for each day of the week. I took my teeth seriously, for my greatest weapon was my magnificent grin. I would not have my perfect, sparkling pearls tainted by yesterday's bacteria, but I didn't have much choice.

I shut my eyes, praying that I wasn't plunging gingivitis into my mouth. If normal people did this everyday, then surely I could learn to deal with it somehow. Never underestimate human capacity for adaptation.

I shoved it into my mouth and winced. It felt just as horrible as I imagined. I brushed vigorously to scrub away my unease.

A toothbrush by itself cost 3 munny, but a four-pack cost 10. Purchases in bulk typically yield more bang for the buck, but only if I was willing go through the entire stock. There was no point in buying a crate of peanut butter if I was only planning to use two jars for instance.

But I planned to use as many brushes as was economically feasible, so I sprung for the four-pack. There was no way I could use a single toothbrush for the entire year—that would be insane. I decided to use one brush for each month.

It would be easier to endure if these toothbrushes weren't so cheap. They were nothing like the easy to grip, light-weight, and soft-bristled beauties I had the pleasure of cleaning my mouth with previously.

It wasn't ideal, but I couldn't very well spend 90 munny on toothbrushes alone, but the idea of one's month's accumulation of germs on my used bristles was almost enough to push me over the edge and force me to spend all my spare cash on oral hygiene.

I restrained myself admirably.

The doorbell to my humble abode rang. I call it my humble abode because "one grade higher than a cardboard box" didn't sound as nice. I tossed the toothbrush into a tin cup next to the faucet and left for the front door. Once there, I opened it—or at least tried to. The damn thing required two or three pulls before it ever got dislodged. With one sharp tug, I managed to wrench it open.

"Sora!" the jovial voice of my cousin, Roxas, greeted. His face was aglow with a wide smile. His blond hair was immaculately groomed, as if each strand was properly combed, treated, and cared for, just to make sure his spiky spiral was absolutely perfect. He was dressed in a silver suit and underneath the jacket was a rosy silk shirt. He let out a whistle. "This is some place you have here. I didn't believe it at first, but it's actually true."

"Don't call me Sora," I warned. "The name is Vanitas." I needed to get used to the name. I spent quite some time trying to break the habit of referring to myself as "Sora." It would be easier if everybody started calling me Vanitas and stuck with it.

"Sure it is, _Vanitas_. Are you going to invite me in or not?"

Before I let him in, I poked my head outside for anything suspicious.

"Don't worry, I told my chauffeur to park someplace hidden. I'm not going to blow your cover," he reassured.

"And that's why you're here dressed like the million-dollar man? Hurry up and get in before you paint a giant red target on my house."

"Giant target?" he wondered as he stepped in.

My neighborhood wasn't the safest place in the city. The rent was cheap, but that was because security was lacking. The only thing keeping thieves out of my shack was due vigilance and a rusty lock that could be shattered with a rock. I had to fill in gaps in the fence with plywood planks. It was only cosmetic since any kid worth his salt could blow it over with his breath.

It was plainly obvious from the outside that my "home" was an impromptu conversion of a shed into a living space. I couldn't tell who was at fault: the landlord for offering such an unreasonable shelter; or myself, for accepting such an unreasonable shelter. Considering the pittance I gave myself for this experiment, this was the best I could do on such short notice.

"There are gangs around these parts. As long as I'm careful, they won't bother me. The last thing I need is you, mister bling bling, attracting all sorts of attention here." I closed the door and locked it with a chain.

He chuckled. "I miss you for only a week and you're already speaking like a commoner."

"Forgive me for my lack of higher diction, but I have larger concerns than appeasing your sense of propriety."

"You're as sharp as ever, but it's easier to go dull than it is to remain sharp," he fired back.

"Let's just say that the majority prefers brevity over eloquent sarcasm," I said, closing the topic of speech. It was true, my speech was slipping. We, of the higher class, were taught to speak with respect and good humor, but I quickly learned that talking like that was a surefire way to get my ass beat down, so I adopted low speech for survival reasons.

"This place has character," he commented snidely. He walked in and looked around the cramped space. Dirt clung to the ceilings and cracks littered the walls. "I love the interior décor. What do you call it? Urban decay? Very chic."

I took a seat on the couch, unfazed by his "charming" wit. He remained standing, probably to avoid getting his clothes dirty. "Thanks for the compliment. Are you here for any other reason other than to laugh at me?"

"None at all. Bwhahahahaha!"

I shook my head at his obnoxious display of mockery. "Are you going to take a seat?"

"Not likely," he responded, after recovering from his laugh.

I couldn't blame him. The place was a total dive. The carpet was frayed, with unsightly cotton puffs erupting from every opportune crack in the floor, and the furniture had gone through intimate eating sessions with the rats. Cushions were gnawed to pieces, threads were unraveling, and ends were split. The landlord promised that there were no more rodents, but the shuffling I heard in the ceilings at night told me otherwise.

He cast a wary glance on my person. "I like your new look. It gives you a darker and more mysterious aura," he teased.

"Silence." I wasn't happy about my appearance. Without my hairstylist, my hair shot all over the place. It was messy, inelegant, and a magnet for dirt. Even worse, I had a lot of trouble dyeing it. I never had to handle my hair, so I screwed up the first time and had to redo the dye three times before it set in. I was not looking forward to doing it again. For now, it was jet black, and I could hardly recognize myself in the mirror. Mission accomplished, I suppose.

"How'd you get your eye color altered like that?"

"How else? Contacts." I had them manufactured super thin, which made it difficult to apply, but it was worth it, because I could hardly feel it. They gave my blue irises a yellow accent.

"I have to hand it to you, you don't do anything half-heartedly. How long do you plan on staying here?" he enquired.

"Until she acknowledges me," I answered. "Until she realizes that I'm more than my money."

"You mean Kairi?" He shook his head like a mother watching over a child who just spilled his milk. "I have no idea why you like her so much. She has a nice face, but other than that, she has treated you like dirt for all the time you've known each other. Is there something you're not telling me?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and his eyes widened. "I never knew you were into that kind of thing."

"I have no idea what you're thinking, but I'm not. You just don't understand her appeal."

"The appeal of what? Getting stomped on by a girl? And one of lower birth no less? Don't give me your usual nonsense about being intellectually challenged. I don't know how you go from stealing the heart of any girl who looks at you to being the slave of some harlot who wouldn't be top five at a public school, much less at our prestigious academy. Give it up; she completely despises you." All that was missing was a puff of smoke from his tobacco pipe. I never knew how much snobbery we dished out on a daily basis. It was an epidemic amongst high society, and if it wasn't for Kairi, I never would've noticed.

"She was the first one to challenge me, to force me to prove that there was more to me than just my name and wealth."

"Your name and wealth alone is worth more than what she can ever hope to achieve in her entire life. There's not much to prove when you're born better than everyone else. I still fail to see why you have to prove anything to her. What makes her different than any other two-bit street walker jealous of your good fortune?"

"Because she had the audacity to refuse me."

"You've been refused before."

"Yes, but I've always managed to overcome them in the end."

"Perhaps you've reached your limit. Isn't it possible that this latest refusal is simply a function of time and maturity? Face it Sora—_Vanitas—_I apologize—but the times when you could woo girls with gobs of cash has come to an end. They have now acquired the ability to think for themselves. I never expected you to be so ill-equipped for such an expected development."

"Ha ha ha, you're such a brilliant comedian."

"I try."

"But you're wrong. Even maturity could be overcome with maturity. This thing with Kairi goes beyond that. This has nothing to do with sense; but everything to do with irrationality."

"Considering your current state..."

"Her irrationality, not mine's."

"Makes one wonder if the effort will be justified in the end."

"Wouldn't you agree that it would be a miracle if she ever managed to not hate me?" I proposed.

"Some people are not meant for each other."

"True. I've given up on being with her, but I can at least shove her preconceived notions down her throat," I argued. "This experiment isn't about winning over her heart; it's about winning over her mind. I want her to admit that she was wrong about me this entire time."

Roxas shrugged, no longer interested in the conversation. "I never pegged you as one for petty revenge, but what do I care? You can do whatever you want, but everybody at the estate insists that you've been deceived."

"Who cares about what they think?"

"And who cares about what Kairi thinks?" he shot back.

I paused. "I do, obviously. But since I've already started this, there's no turning back. I'm gonna stick with this at least until school starts. What's the word on the academy grapevine?"

Destiny Islands Academy was the most prestigious educational institution on the island at the high school level. A degree from the academy was a seal of guaranteed success. The school used to be restricted to those with substantial estates, but in recent years, the administration granted enrollment to less than fortunate students based on stellar academic performance. It was part of an initiative to reduce the gap between classes and increase diversity. I would say it has been a resounding success. If the school hadn't let Kairi in, then I wouldn't be who I am today.

"Everybody bought your story. They all think you're studying overseas, including Kairi. Which begs the question, how is she going to acknowledge you if she doesn't even know you're here?"

"You never did pay attention to the finer details. You ever notice that she didn't have any friends at the academy?"

"Isn't that because of you? I was surprised at how thoroughly you dismantled any chance of her acquiring new connections."

"That's beside the point," I countered. "She isn't without acquaintances. She still retains friends from her old school."

"So that's the plan? Run up to her friends and then what? Haven't you failed with this already?"

"There's a difference between the scholarship students and those who attend public high school. She places more value on her old friends because they haven't been _corrupted_."

"A sentiment exclusive to the poor, I'm sure. I think you have no idea what you're doing." I was never one to think too far in advance. What was the point when the future held nothing but security for me? This was probably the first time in my life that I stood on uneven ground. There were no clear answers, only uncertainty.

"Maybe, maybe not, but whatever happens, it's guaranteed to be interesting, which is more than I can say for the academy."

"Don't be so quick to condemn your peers, my dear cousin. They're the ones you will be dealing with when all's said and done. I'll give you a month, tops, for this little excursion before you come running back into the lap of luxury. Face it _Van_, you're not equipped for poverty. There's no shame in not knowing how to be poor."

"Your advice is heard, but unneeded. Don't worry about me."

"Who says I'm worried? I'm just here to set up my vindication one month down the line. I will be laughing in your face when you show up at the estate with your bags, begging for entrance."

"If that time ever comes, otherwise, don't come here with premature gloating." My stomach grumbled. The thing I missed most about being rich? Breakfast in bed. "I haven't had breakfast yet, and I'm still trying to learn how to cook. Care to take your leave, Roxas?"

"I can't say I'm too interested in watching you engage in menial tasks; no matter how demeaning and embarrassing it is for you, so I'll take my leave gladly. I'll make sure to inform your mother that you're okay."

"Tell them to get the suits out of the neighborhood too. I don't need them watching my every move."

"So I shall. Toodles." I escorted him out the apartment and locked the door.

He showed up at the right time. I was wavering earlier this morning, but his sudden appearance had rejuvenated me. He was one of the few people I respected, and despite his callousness, he was exceedingly intelligent. He spoke with nothing but complete objectivity. He viewed people in terms of contributions to society. For him, it was easy to assign values to individuals. He held fast to the belief that some people were more valuable than others. It was a mind fit for running a massive corporation.

I used to think just like him. Maybe I still do, but that was what this experiment was about.

Roxas called this "petty revenge," but that wouldn't be too far from the truth.

What I felt for Kairi wasn't fake, imagined, or fantasy—it was truly genuine. She tortured me in ways that no other girl ever had. I was trapped by thoughts of her, and I wanted nothing more than to expunge them through passionate expressions of affection, but she rejected me every step of the way.

I was not the finest specimen of humanity, but a lifetime of getting everything I wanted on a silver platter distorted my perspective. She was the one to jolt me into reality, into seeing things that I never saw before. Despite my change, despite my growth and maturity, she still refused to acknowledge me. She insisted on taking my heart out and crushing it underneath her soles…

Repeatedly.

And like a fool, I continued to chase after her all the same.

Perhaps I was still missing something, a piece of the formula that would make this entire equation work.

It was out there, somewhere, and all I had to do was stumble upon it.


	3. Stolen Shoes

**Stolen Shoes**

"_Hello there," I greeted confidently with a smile. It was my trademark grin, with a 60% blush rate, 30% return smile rate, and a 10% swoon rate. Regardless of which of the three occurred, it was always a 100% success in the end. The grin was my most effective weapon._

_Instead, she eyed me with confusion. "Excuse me?"_

_No effect? That was unexpected. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice—are you new here?"_

"_Yes, I am. And why are you apologizing?" Her reply was curt._

"_I'm just trying to help," I explained._

"_Thank you, but I'm fine." She started walking away._

"_Wait; don't you know who I am?" Once she realized who I was, she'd regret being so rude._

"_No? It's none of my concern," she dismissed._

_How disappointing, greatness should never go unrecognized. "I'm Sora Hikari, heir to the Hikari Group."_

_She gazed at me thoughtfully. "I heard that he was attending this school, but I never thought I'd actually meet him…" She must be awe-struck. Now she understood who she was dealing with. "If that's true, then can you do me a favor?" There it was. Was she going to ask for a fancy date, a new wardrobe, or a shiny rock?_

"_That depends," I said coolly._

"_Never talk to me again."_

"_Excuse me?" I said, absolutely stunned._

_She didn't answer, but instead glared at me with the most beautiful flame of barely contained-contempt I had ever seen. "I don't want to ever see you again," she snarled between grit teeth. "Goodbye."_

_Shocked into silence, I could do nothing as she walked away._

_It was the first time I was ever refused._

_And it was the first time a girl caught my legitimate interest._

_If she thought she could get away like that, well…she had another thing coming._

* * *

I never understood how rock lost against paper.

Rock was superior in every way. It was sturdy, heavy, and hard. Paper, on the other hand, could be torn apart, blown away, and wetted into mush. Rock was definitely better than paper, especially when it came to plugging up holes in the fence.

The failure of my landlord to provide adequate security to my residence forced me to do some impromptu remodeling. My little shack was not attached to the main apartment building. It sat in the yard, away from the complex, and close to the fence. It was easy to get in and out, but the problem was that it was _too easy_. The fence had some major gaps, which allowed possible intruders in.

There was graffiti scrawled on every inch of my shack's wall. My home was a prime attraction for little runts with permanent markers and chalk in hand. The neighborhood kids were always sneaking through the holes and painting my house with inane doodles. It was already bad enough that the wall had been tagged by the local gang; I didn't need crude depictions of male genitalia to go along with it.

I initially covered the holes in the fence with planks of plywood, but it did nothing to deter my invaders. It was a weak solution, but aside from complaining to the landlord (which didn't work), it was my only option.

That changed when I saw a beautiful slab of concrete lying on the side of the road on the way home. I just _had_ to pick it up. I never thought that I'd be lugging around cinderblocks to protect my home, but the life of the poor demanded creative problem solving. It wasn't something I could throw munny at since I barely had enough to survive.

Security was something I never had to worry about before. The Hikari estate was a modern day castle with 24/7 surveillance by an army of suits and sunglasses. Even though I asked Roxas to tell my parents to call off the watchdogs, I knew I was being watched. I was far too important as the heir than to be left alone completely.

I set the concrete block behind the plywood plank, so that if any kid tried to kick it in, they'd hit a solid wall instead. I stood up and wiped the sweat off my brow. Just because I had never done physical labor in my life didn't mean that my body wasn't equipped for it. I did martial arts and had a personal trainer, making sure that I was fit and presentable. We weren't all fat cats. Some of us took care of our bodies, as well as our minds. Working with the brain could be just as taxing as physical work. I never understood why normal people thought that the rich were incapable of performing menial tasks. Our distaste for it stems from how menial it was, not our capability to do it. I'd have to admit though; there was something satisfying about doing things on my own.

"Mr. Highwind isn't going to be too happy about that!" a female voice yelled.

I turned around and spotted the source, a girl with short raven hair leaning against the railing of the second floor. She was plain, with a white tank top and khaki short shorts. I couldn't help but notice how long her legs were. She was smiling.

The "Mr. Highwind" she referred to was none other than my lazy landlord, who did nothing but fix up busted vehicles and collect rent.

"And why's that?" I yelled back.

"It's part of the contract, tenants aren't allowed to make modifications to their living space!" she answered loudly.

I wouldn't count the fence as part of my living space, and if Mr. Highwind didn't like it, then I was willing to battle it out in the court of law. He failed to uphold his obligation as landlord. If anyone was on thin ice, it was him. "I'm not too worried about that!"

I turned to inspect my handiwork. The cinderblock was perfectly positioned. I was surprised I found the block in the first place. I wondered if there was a construction site nearby. I could use a few more blocks.

"**What's your name?**"

I jumped from the shock of hearing the question so close to me. I spun around and the girl was right in front of me. Back at the academy, most girls could never get within five feet unless I let them, thanks to the presence of my bodyguards—which I no longer had at the moment. I was turned for no more than ten seconds, how did she get down here so fast? "How did you—"

"I jumped," she answered cheerily, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I scanned the apartment for any pipes or ladders that she could've used, but didn't spot anything.

"Really?" I let out disbelievingly. It wasn't impossible, but it was hardly possible. I'm surprised she actually pulled it off, assuming no tricks were involved.

She smiled brightly. "Your name please?"

"It's So—Vanitas." I would have to get used to saying that.

"Sovanitas?" she repeated uncertainly, a finger on her lip. She looked confused.

"No, it's just Vanitas," I corrected.

She grimaced, as if she bit into something bitter. "Doesn't really roll off the tongue, how bout I just call you Van?"

I shrugged. I expected everybody to call me that. The sophistication of my chosen name was lost on these plebeians. "That's perfectly fine. What's your name?"

She folded her hands behind her back and her eyes started to wander innocently. I waited patiently, but she simply gazed up at the sky.

"Uh…hello?"

She spun around and posed. "Yuffie!" It was an odd, but memorable introduction.

"Very nice to meet you then, Yuffie."

"Hee hee," she giggled lightly. "Finally, nice to meet ya, Van. I was wondering who was desperate enough to rent out this shed, but you're not as dumb as I thought you were. Munny must be real tight if you signed the lease."

"Thanks?"

She patted me on the back heartily. "You're welcome! This makes us neighbors now. I say a celebration is an order." How, pray tell, do poor people celebrate? "I could really go for some shish kabobs, but that won't work. Hmm…ramen? No, that doesn't work either. I can't think of anything…" I should stop her. There was no reason to antagonize over the restaurant of choice, because I wasn't planning on going anyway.

"Save it for another day," I said comfortingly. I barely had enough in my wallet to survive til next week.

"I got it!" she shouted, slamming her fists together. "The Guardian Grill." It sounded like something akin to my bodyguard's teeth.

"I've never heard of it," I said plainly, with both hands firmly planted on my hips. "Can I go back to reinforcing my fence, now?"

She grabbed me by the arm and started pulling. "No, no, we have to go while the crowd's still thin."

I wasn't used to being dragged around like a piece of luggage. I resisted her pull and dug my feet into the ground. "I don't have any money for a meal."

"That's fine, I'll pay for you," she excused.

I quirked a brow. That was mighty generous of her. "Really?"

"Is this a face that would lie?" She scrunched her face, her cheeks drooping in an imitation of a puppy dog. It did nothing for my so-called heart strings.

"Yes. It is."

"Don't worry, I got it covered! I wouldn't invite you otherwise!" she disarmed. "But just in case, bring your wallet." Why was I not surprised about that last bit of advice?

"Fine." If she was offering, then it would be rude of me to turn her down. There wasn't more I could do about the fence unless I picked up more cinderblocks anyway. "Lead the way, madam."

She giggled.

Yuffie was the first friend I made since the start of this experiment. She was completely different from the acquaintances I had at the academy. She spoke with refreshing candor and gabbled without any regard for tact. She was like a maid on the first day of the job, constantly asking for advice on the smallest of details. I didn't know how to reply to half her queries. They ran the gamut from "_What do you think about my teeth_?" to "_Have you ever played materia hunter before_?" She broached incomprehensible subjects and only laughed at my baffled expressions.

"And here we are, introducing the finest in roadside cuisine, the Guardian Grill!"

"Roadside cuisine? What exactly does that mean?" Did the place serve roadkill?

"Oh, you know, just a little bit of everything. The owner has traveled and collected recipes from every corner of the world. You'll love it!" Yuffie liked to boast without consequence. Half of what she said was based on pure optimistic conjecture. There was no room for pessimism in her brain.

I really didn't know what to expect when I walked in. It was one of those "hole-in-the-wall" type places. I had never entered a restaurant ranked less than five stars, so the condition of the interior was off-putting, to say the least. The walls were dirty, the tables were dusty, and the chairs were sticky. We were the only ones there. That didn't inspire a whole lot of confidence.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but the food is great! Take a seat, I'll order for you."

"I don't have a choice in my menu selection?"

"I'm the one paying," she answered.

"Thank you then." I walked over to one of the tables and examined the surface carefully. Disgusting. I could make out old stains that weren't properly wiped away. The reflection of the light revealed all sorts of greasy patterns. Whatever happened to safety standards? How did a place like this even pass inspection?

"Old guy, give me two Tuesday specials!" Yuffie yelled into the kitchen. She received a grunt in response. She turned to me and gave a thumbs up. What a strange way to conduct business.

I tried to peek inside the kitchen but only caught the cook's back. I faced Yuffie. "What's the Tuesday special?"

"Something yummy!"

I laughed. Among my acquaintances, they would exhaust every conceivable adjective possible to explain their culinary experiences. It was delightful to hear something so simple but impactful as _yummy_. "That sounds scrumptious."

"It is." She leaned against the counter and started tapping her foot. "So, are you going to school?"

"Once the semester starts."

"Oh?" She pushed off the counter and circled me predatorily, reviewing me with an overly curious eye. What on earth was she doing? "Is it at DenDen High?" It was a ridiculous name for a high school, but fitting. It was the biggest public educational institution at the high school level. If Kairi never received her scholarship to the academy, this was the school that she would be attending.

"That is correct."

"Yowza! That means we're schoolmates! What grade are you?"

"A junior." Of course, the difference between a junior at DenDen and a junior at the academy was massive. To analogize my position in the public education system, I would be a third-year university student.

"Same as me then; I can tell we're gonna get along like awesome-possums." The thing I liked best about normal society? The vocabulary. Nobody at the academy would be caught dead saying such words, but I found it amusing.

"Two Tuesday specials," the cook cried out.

I looked over at the counter and saw two steaming plates. He was very quick. I never had a chance to see him.

"Great!" She hopped over and grabbed the food. "Let's eat."

We sat down at the table. I made sure to avoid touching the surface. I didn't want to contract any random diseases. I inspected the plate and determined that the Tuesday special was nothing more than a basic rice curry dish. Orange sauce, rich with cut vegetables and spices, blanketed the rice.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" she ordered.

There was no reason to hesitate since I was eating inferior foodstuffs at home, but even if it was inferior, it was personally prepared by myself. This was my first time eating food made by an uncertified chef. I made a leap of faith and plunged the spoon into my mouth. It was…tasty.

By eating nothing but the best, my taste buds were tuned for subtle flavoring and texture, which this dish lacked. Everything was loud, from the bold flavors to the gritty, crunchy, and melty texture. It was unlike anything I'd eaten before. When the spices kicked in, my palette was tickled senseless. So this was the taste of common food. It wasn't bad at all. A lot better than the instant noodles I'd been subsisting on at least.

"This is quite good," I announced.

"I know, right? Aren't you glad I took you here?"

"I'm grateful. How much does this dish cost?"

"Bout seven munny," she answered off-hand. With that much munny, I could acquire an entire box of instant noodles that would last for a week. I'm glad she was covering the bill.

There was no more conversation after that, other than the sound of our chewing. It was a pleasant meal and a unique experience. The environment could be a little cleaner though.

"Gotta use the restroom, be right back."

I nodded my head as she took her leave. I watched her disappear behind a door marked "restroom." I kept my hands on my lap and looked around. It was hot, and curry wasn't the best food to cool down with. I looked around for something to wipe my forehead with, but the tables didn't have napkin holders, only condiments. I used my shirt instead and lamented the lack of air conditioning. Ceiling fans circulated warm air through the room.

Five minutes passed before I grew impatient. How long did it take to use the restroom? I got up and knocked on the door. "Yuffie? Are you in there?" I expected an overenthusiastic and inappropriate response, but nothing ever came. "Yuffie?" I gripped the doorknob hesitantly and twisted. It was unlocked. If she wasn't replying, then I would have to investigate. I blindly swung the door open, just in case she was still using it. I opened an eye, and to my utter surprise, it was empty. I searched the room but there was no trace of her. My eyes went up and I noticed the open window. Did she escape through it? Then that meant...that I was stuck with the bill.

How fantastic. It seemed as if Roxas' words came to fruition. His disdain for the lower class led him to believe that "poor people" were all crooks and criminals. To think that that I'd been hoodwinked so thoroughly and quickly right after his visit, I'm inclined to believe that he set this up just for his own personal amusement. Lesson learned: do not trust strangers.

"Are you going to pay for your meal?" a gruff but quiet voice asked.

I shut the door and turned to the cook. He was a middle-aged man, with graying hair, and stubble on his chin. He was the very image of "tough," with scars across his face and dark shades. He wore a form-fitting white shirt, the thin fabric stretched across his muscles, and a greasy apron.

"Yes, unfortunately." I searched my pockets for my wallet but realized that it was missing. "Oh no."

"Is your wallet gone?" His voice was low, raspy, and deep, as if the simple act of talking wore him out.

"I know I brought it in here, but—"

"Forget the excuses. I can already guess what happened," he said, cutting me off. He didn't sound angry despite the content of his words. He spoke rather calmly.

"You know?"

"She leaves fools like you to pay the bill. I never thought that she would actually take your wallet too. I guess that means you're stuck with me." Was Yuffie some sort of con girl?

"Wait, what's going on?"

"If you can't pay for it, then you have to work for it." The cook grabbed a towel from under the counter and threw it at me. "The place could use a little cleaning. Wipe down the tables for me before the dinner rush comes in." Dinner rush? What dinner rush? There was nobody here.

I sighed in resignation. I didn't have a choice. In this world, services and products were exchanged for munny. To sully this principle would be the same as denouncing my fortune. "Fine. Can you at least tell me your name?"

"Auron, but call me _boss_." Boss? I'd never had to say that to anyone in my life. _I_ was the one called boss—or master. To defer to others stung my pride, but I had no choice in the matter.

I shook my head in disbelief. Was this really happening to me? What could Yuffie be thinking? What was the point in stealing my wallet when we were neighbors? I could get it back just as soon as I got home, unless...she wasn't a neighbor at all, but someone looking for a target.

I put aside the depressing thought and went about my task, wiping the tables down with vigor. I learned a lot from watching my maids, so with a little bit of effort, I was able to scrape it clean. After I accomplished the assignment, he told me to clean the floor. I was handed a mop and a bucket of water. Considering the pains I went through to make sure my shack was sanitized for proper living, truly a feat to be proud of, the job was remarkably familiar.

My job got a lot harder when people came pouring in during the late hours. For a restaurant that was so barren during the day, the nights got extremely packed. I was blindsided by the flood of customers. My good work went to waste as soon as they got drunk and spilled everything on the table tops. When alcohol was served, things always got messy.

Unlike those of us in high society, these restaurants allowed people to be as loud as they wanted. There was no unspoken code of etiquette governing manners. People yelled over each other, laughed boisterously, and threw around crude jokes like pleasant greetings. It was a different kind of atmosphere than I was used to. Rich folk liked to throw parties too, exquisite ones, filled with the most ridiculous attractions that money could afford, but it was different from this restaurant. It wasn't the luxury that the people enjoyed, but the company of others. Despite the lack of thousand-dollar ice sculptures keeping the champagne cold, the restaurant was still pretty cool.

I was confident that two hours of cleaning service should've been sufficient to pay off my debt, but he retained me until midnight. The patrons were thinning out, and it was just me and another kid. Before the evening rush started, a blond boy came in to help out behind the register. He was Auron's nephew.

"Hey there, you did a great job, um…" He didn't know my name.

"It's Vanitas," I answered for him. He wasn't sure how to pronounce it. "Just call me Van."

"That works for me. I'm Tidus. Nice to meet you. Sorry we didn't get a chance to talk more, but the evening rushes are crazy. I didn't realize my uncle was hiring though."

"He isn't. I had to pay off a debt," I explained.

He smiled politely. "I won't ask how it happened, but thanks for your hard work. We could use an extra dedicated hand around here. There's only so much me and my uncle can do by ourselves."

Said "uncle" finally emerged from the kitchen. He was wiping his hands with a handkerchief. "Kid, get over here, I got something for you."

I dragged my feet over to the counter. "How can I help?" Was he going to tell me to scrub the kitchen too?

To my surprise, he grabbed my hand and deposited fifty munny into it. "I'm not stupid. I know you paid off your bill hours ago, but I needed the extra hand on deck. Here's your pay."

It was the first time in my life that I got paid. It was a strange feeling. Before I started this whole crazy plan, I never dealt with actual money. I just used a card for everything. Managing physical bills for the first time was a revelation. Conceptually, it was hard to pin those balance numbers to paper. I probably had enough bills to my name to fill an entire warehouse. Fifty munny barely qualified as peanuts for me. My personal accounts accumulated thousands through interest alone, but there was a sweet satisfaction to this cash.

It was hard earned.

"To tell you the truth, Yuffie works here. She brings us new customers and waits the table, but I could guess what she was trying to do for you. It looks like you needed the money. If you ever want to make more, come back sometime. This place could always use a good cleaning."

"Wait, the only reason she left me here was so that I could work for you?" Color me surprised. So she wasn't scamming me at all, instead, she was doing me a favor! That made me really happy. My first experience with normal society wouldn't be a tale of treachery, but one of generosity. I could rest easy now.

"It worked, didn't it? You can go home now. I have to close up the shop soon," the boss told me.

Tidus shot me a smirk. "Yuffie's a good girl. She has her own way of doing things."

Dumbfounded, I left the restaurant in a dazed state. With the day finally over, my fatigue hit me all at once. I retraced my steps in a long walk and stumbled to my front door. I was completely drained. I entered, and what should I find waiting for me in my living room?

"How did you get in here?" I asked warily.

"Your security sucks," Yuffie replied, sticking out her tongue. She tossed something at me, and I snatched it out of the air. It was my wallet.

I quickly checked it. "I'm missing twenty munny," I told her.

"That's the job finding fee," she said, smiling.

I couldn't help but laugh. Compared to some of the corporate takeovers the Hikari Group was involved in, a 20 munny fee was nothing. I had no illusions about my inheritance. The umbrella of companies under my family name were as cutthroat as any mafia. They would squeeze millions out of a thousand-dollar deal. She was entitled to her share. "Was it necessary to make me out as a criminal?"

"There's one thing you'll realize about this neighborhood, Van. And that's that everybody here has been a criminal at least once. If they saw you now, they'll eat you right up. It's a life lesson, so be grateful!"

"I am," I said in good humor. I still had a lot to learn, but today was an eye opener. When I thought on my frustration, I realized that this was what normal people had to go through every day, working to the point of death for measly scraps under the table.

The Hikari estate generated over several hundred thousand munny just from interest in various accounts, and that was ignoring our daily revenue. We could make an entire year's worth of salary in one hour by doing nothing. The rich get richer, and the poor get poorer. It was unfair, but it was how the system was set up.

Working for the day was fun as an exploratory venture, but it would get old real fast. The thought of repeating the job made the idea of returning to the Hikari estate very appealing. School hadn't even started yet and I was already having second thoughts. No matter how I looked at it, the only way I could extend this experiment was to continue working at the Guardian Grill.

There were many reasons to cut my losses and end this scheme, but I also acquired several reasons to stick around, and one of them was sitting right in front of me. I wasn't sure what to think of her at first, but she had proven herself to be a genuine person. I was always the one who bestowed charity on others, so to be on the receiving end of it was quite illuminating. It felt good. Was I capable of cultivating this same feeling in others? In either case, I owed a great deal of gratitude to her for showing me something I never would've discovered in my former life of leisure.

"Like awesome-possums?" I said, repeating her earlier exclamation of friendship.

She grinned excitedly. "You know it!"


End file.
